


Color Confusion

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the VinList February 2011 Finish the Story Challenge.The first paragraph was written by TeriH.Picking out a color was supposed to be easy...





	Color Confusion

_Winter still had a tight hold on the countryside. The howl of the wind could be heard as it buffeted the building causing the structure to creak and groan while the windows rattled. However, the noise was all but forgotten as Vin Tanner studied the cards in his hands. He knew the others were watching and awaiting his next move._

Blue. That was the color he wanted. But... How was he supposed to know that there were hundreds of different "blues"? Which one was the right one? And those cards... Every one of them had three different colors on the front. And he'd never even heard of most of them! 

He pushed the cards together into a pile. The card on top read _Alice Blue_. Vin shook his head. He wasn't gonna pick a color named after a girl. The second one... _Cornflower Blue_. No flowers! He put those cards on the bottom of the stack and checked the next one. _St. Patrick's Blue_. 

_____ _

_____ _

Vin wrinkled his nose. That card had to be wrong. Green was the color for St. Patrick's Day, not blue. He moved that card to the bottom, too. 

_Indigo Blue_ , read the next card. Vin's eyes narrowed. Was somebody trying to play a trick on him? How come _Indigo Blue_ was Purple? 

"Vin?" 

The seven-year-old looked up, into the gaze of a million, zillion eyes. Well, not really, he admitted. But there were a lot. Two, four, six, eight, ten, twelve... Even the lady in the apron was staring at him. He blinked. And so was the man pushing the shopping cart down the aisle. 

Fourteen, sixteen... 

"Vin?" 

Vin took a deep breath. He didn't know it was going to be so hard. He got to pick out the paint for the walls, and JD got to pick out the rug for the floor. That was the deal. 

Easy. 

But it wasn't. 

"I just want blue," he whispered, releasing the cards and letting them flutter to the floor. 

Some of the cards landed upside down, only the print on the back showing. Some of them... Some of them landed right side up, and if Vin wasn't mistaken... 

He quickly reached down and picked up a card, handing it to Chris. 

"Blue?" Chris asked. 

Vin nodded. "Yep." _Blue_ , all by itself. Not _Navy Blue_ , _Denim Blue_ , _Bondi Blue_ , _Baby Blue_ , _Cobalt Blue_ , _Egyptian Blue_ , or any of those other "blue's." 

"I reckon that'll look mighty fine in your bedroom, boys," Buck stated cheerfully. 

JD bounced in his father's arms. "My rug, too. Right, Da?" 

"And your rug," Buck amended. 

Chris looked back down at Vin. "Good choice. You ready to take this over to the counter, so you can watch them mix the paint?" 

Vin smiled. He was more than ready. And he didn't even care that the rug JD had picked out was... 

_Asparagus Green_. 

 

~end~


End file.
